Sur un air de musique
by Picotti
Summary: Une chanson, un instant de vie. Les notes s'égrènent et le texte s'envole. Et lorsque la musique s'arrête, les mots se taisent. Série des drabbles inspirées de chansons.
1. Toi et moi

_Le principe du jeu : je lance la musique, j'écris, dès qu'elle s'arrête, je m'arrête. Parfois (souvent), le texte n'a rien à voir avec la chanson. Mais le but c'est de laisser parler l'imagination._

_PS : un grand merci à Miss de Lune pour cette magnifique image *.*_

* * *

**Toi et moi**

_Guillaume Grand_

« On pourrait simplement disparaître, non ? »

Hermione le gratifia d'un grand sourire mais ne répondit pas. Ron acquiesça en silence, se forçant à lui rendre son sourire. Oui, évidemment, il était hors de question de disparaître, de tout laisser tomber et, surtout, de laisser tomber Harry.

Mais il devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas juste une plaisanterie, pas simplement une idée en l'air. Il aimait beaucoup Harry, de tout son cœur, il était le meilleur ami qu'il avait jamais eu, mais il rêvait d'un peu de tranquillité, d'insouciance.

La vie auprès de Harry Potter était tout de même sacrément dangereuse et là, tout de suite, Ronald Bilius Weasley n'avait qu'une envie : emmener Hermione avec lui, se laisser tomber dans le sable, observer le coucher de soleil. Il rêvait de pouvoir se blottir contre elle, ne penser à rien.

Qui sait ? Peut-être y aurait-il droit un jour, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion, enfin, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Cette seule pensée lui donnait mal au ventre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout nier en bloc et rester le « petit Ron » mais les sentiments étaient bien là, et pas uniquement au fond de lui.

Il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec Hermione, la serrer dans ses bras et l'entendre rire. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'entendre rire ! Il s'en donnait du mal, d'ailleurs, pour y parvenir.


	2. Don't fear (the reaper)

**Don't fear (the reaper)**

_Blue Oyster Cult_

Oui, elle allait mourir, c'était maintenant une évidence, elle le savait, elle en était convaincue. Serrant l'enfant dans ses bras, Lily Evans Potter prit une grande inspiration. Le tapage, au rez-de-chaussée, avait rapidement cessé et elle savait pertinemment ce que ça signifiait : James n'avait pas réussi à retenir Voldemort. James était mort.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée. Pas James, non, pas James Potter. Pas son James ! C'était impossible. Il était jeune, il était tellement… tellement invincible.

Un sanglot la fit hoqueter. Contre sa poitrine, Harry, son fils, poussa un petit cri. L'enfant sentait sa détresse. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer mais c'était au-delà de ses forces.

Des pas firent grincer les marches de l'escalier.

Lily Evans Potter allait bientôt mourir. Elle prit dans sa main celle du bébé et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Maman t'aime mon chéri, maman t'aime très fort. »

Les larmes baignaient son visage. L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle allait mourir et lui aussi, probablement.

« Maman t'aime de tout son cœur. »

Elle embrassa les doigts.

« Maman ferait tout pour toi, mon amour. Si je pouvais mourir à ta place… »

Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de retenir au mieux ses sanglots. Que Peter Pettigrow aille donc rôtir en enfer, qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Qu'il soit torturé encore et encore pour avoir osé mettre la vie d'un enfant en jeu.

Lily serra Harry contre elle, de toutes ses forces, pour une dernière étreinte. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout, oui, elle voulait que son fils survive.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle prit une grande inspiration.

Voilà.

Ça y était.


	3. Aussi libre que moi

**Aussi libre que moi**

_Calogero_

Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, ébouriffait ses cheveux. Les lunettes empêchaient le vent de faire larmoyer ses yeux mais il voyait tout de même trouble. L'émotion ? Aaaaah Sirius Black n'était pas sûr de le savoir.

Juché sur sa moto volante, il fendait l'air à toute allure, poussant des hurlements de joie. Evidemment, il avait pris soin de jeter un sort de désillusion sur l'engin, pour que le ministère ne l'inquiète pas trop.

Mais pour le reste, il s'en fichait. Sirius Black était libre, Sirius Black était le vent, la foudre, il était la tempête qui planait au-dessus de Londres.

Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour retaper et ensorceler la vieille machine, il était plus que fier de constater qu'elle était finalement en parfait état de marche.

Bien entendu, Lily lui avait fait la morale lorsqu'il l'avait montrée à James. Mais qu'importe ? Il était libre, il volait, il fendait les airs ! Que pouvait-il donc y avoir d'aussi important ou d'aussi intéressant que sa liberté ?

Les mains crispées sur les poignées, il rêvait de l'éternité. Non, cet instant si jouissif ne pouvait pas se terminer. Pas maintenant. Il en était hors de question.

Alors dans le vent, il lâcha un grand éclat de rire, fit pivoter la moto et plongea au cœur d'un gigantesque nuage cotonneux, sentant avec délectation de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau lui humidifier la peau.

Libre. Ce mot martelait sans cesse son esprit. Libre. Libre…


	4. The end

**The End**

_The Doors_

Harry contempla avec incrédulité le sol, l'endroit exact où s'était tenu Lord Voldemort quelques instants plus tôt. Il tenait encore sa baguette dans sa main. Tout son corps était douloureux et de la sueur ruisselait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'en était sorti et il avait triomphé. Harry n'y croyait pas, n'osait pas y croire.

Lentement, il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil sur la foule derrière lui. Le silence planait sur l'école. Elèves et professeurs, membres de l'ordre du phénix mais aussi Mangemorts, parents, amis, se consultèrent du regard. Puis, peu à peu, la rumeur enfla et un cri de triomphe explosa, faisant trembler les pierres de la vieille école.

Quelqu'un serra Harry dans ses bras. Il sentit une vague odeur de parfum ou d'eau de toilette sous celle, plus âcre, de la poussière et du sang. Une masse de cheveux blonds menaça de l'étouffer. Est-ce qu'il connaissait cette fille ? Harry était sûr que oui mais son esprit semblait vouloir fonctionner au ralenti.

Il fut bousculé par de grandes tapes qu'on lui envoya dans le dos. On lui embrassa les joues et le front et même une fois les lèvres. On le félicita, on pleura contre son épaule.

Harry était perdu. Dans son esprit, il était toujours à King's Cross auprès de Dumbledore, contemplant d'un œil effrayé la chose qui se tordait de douleur sous le banc. Est-ce qu'il avait fait le bon choix ? Au vu des évènements, Harry était prêt à parier que oui mais que serait sa vie maintenant qu'il avait triomphé de Voldemort ?

Oui, c'était un peu idiot à dire mais tandis qu'un garçon à la cravate verte pleurait de joie en lui adressant des remerciements, il songea que vaincre son pire ennemi avait finalement quelque chose de terrifiant. C'était un peu comme si son but avait disparu, comme si on le lui avait arraché.

Et Harry avait peur. Terriblement peur.

Il entendit son prénom, sentit tout à coup le choc d'un corps contre le sien. Ginny… Ginny l'avait retrouvé et il en remercia Merlin.


	5. Angie

**Angie**

_The Rolling Stones_

Angelina… Angie… Ton prénom sonne comme une douce mélodie. J'ai envie de le murmurer encore et encore, de le garder pour moi, de le chérir.

Il fait nuit. Sous mes draps, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Un peu plus loin, j'entends la respiration de Fred. Il dort profondément, je le sais, je le sens. Il dort paisiblement également. Si ça se trouve, il rêve de toi.

Mais tandis que mon frère est plongé au plus profond de ses songes, moi, c'est à toi que je pense. Angelina… Je t'aime, tu sais ? Non, tu ne le sais pas et c'est pour ça que tu préfères Fred, que tu minaudes en sa présence. Je suis impressionné, il n'y a pas grand-monde qui soit capable de nous différencier. Pas même papa ou maman. Mais toi, ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème.

Tu m'as toujours appelé George et tu m'as toujours regardé en souriant. Mais c'est Fred que tu regardes amoureusement.

J'ai pourtant essayé de te le dire et même de te l'écrire, des centaines, des milliers, des millions de fois. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à formuler les mots.

Alors ce soir, dans l'obscurité, alors que je suis face à moi-même, je te le dis une bonne fois pour toutes : je t'aime.

Ah, si seulement tu avais pu être face à moi, si seulement j'avais pu te dire ces mots pour de vrai au lieu de les penser. Si j'avais eu le courage de m'opposer à mon frère et de te faire des avances, les choses seraient-elles différentes ? Ma foi non, c'est Fred que tu aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Angelina. Fred est splendide, magnifique et sans lui, la vie ne vaut tout simplement pas la peine d'être vécue.


	6. Happy Together

**Happy Together**

_The Turtles_

Il savait qu'il serait heureux avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il le savait, c'était le genre de choses qu'il était capable de sentir. Ou l'était-il vraiment ?

Oh, au final, Bill Weasley s'en fichait. Il aimait Fleur et c'était tout ce qui comptait. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier et aussi heureux que le jour de son mariage. Bien entendu, la guerre avait failli mettre fin à plusieurs de ses projets. Il avait été défiguré, l'un de ses frères et beaucoup de ses amis avaient été tués mais il avait refait surface. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais Fleur l'avait épaulé.

On pouvait dire d'elle tout ce qu'on voulait, elle n'en restait pas moins formidable. Fleur était courageuse, sensée et intelligente. Bien entendu, beaucoup de filles jalouses de sa condition de demi-vélane ou quart de vélane, il ne savait plus, s'attardaient à dire du mal d'elle. Bill ne les écoutait tout simplement pas. Non, elles n'en valaient pas la peine. Pas du tout même.


	7. Season of the witch

**Season of the witch**

_Donovan_

Je regarde par la fenêtre, il pleut. Décidément, l'été n'est pas terrible cette année. C'est dommage. S'il avait fait beau, j'aurais pu sortir et aller rejoindre Severus dans notre jardin magique secret, celui où personne ne peut nous voir et où on peut faire de la magie sans que Pétunia ne vienne rire de nous ou nous traiter de monstres.

Je soupire et mon souffle forme un nuage de buée sur la vitre. J'aimais bien ma grande sœur. Pétunia et moi, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde avant qu'elle ne devienne jalouse.

Des fois, je regrette d'avoir appris que je suis une sorcière. J'aimerais continuer mes jeux avec elle, j'aimerais qu'elle apprenne à connaître Severus. Il est fantastique, drôle et puis il sait beaucoup de choses. Surtout sur la magie. Je ne me lasse pas de jouer avec lui.

Mais Pétunia ne veut plus me parler. C'est triste parce que, bientôt, je vais partir pour cette école, Poudlard, et je n'aurais plus l'occasion de la voir aussi souvent qu'avant. D'ailleurs, parfois, le soir, je pleure toute seule dans mon lit. J'aimerais que papa et maman puissent y aller avec moi, j'aimerais que Pétunia soit une sorcière aussi, qu'on puisse s'amuser comme avant mais en faisant de la magie en plus.

Oh ce que ce serait merveilleux ! Je dessine un papillon dans la buée sur la vitre et je ris en le voyant battre des ailes.

La magie, c'est formidable. J'adore voir les objets s'animer sous mes mains, j'adore voir les choses se colorer ou s'envoler. J'adore cette sensation qui vient de moi-même, de ma propre poitrine, qui grossit encore et encore et éclate finalement comme une grosse bulle de savon.

J'aime la magie, mais c'est dommage que Pétunia ne puisse pas partager ma joie.


End file.
